


[SMIB]Conceive

by Cien Gaviotas (Nekomiso_soup)



Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Shima Kazumi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom!Ibuki Ai, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Ibuki Ai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomiso_soup/pseuds/Cien%20Gaviotas
Summary: 时间线在《Milk》之前，是俩人商量要娃的事儿
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi
Kudos: 6





	[SMIB]Conceive

伊吹去医院检查前给他打了个招呼，他也没在意，结果人回来的时候手上拎着个纸袋子。  
“这是？”志摩本以为是抑制剂，但是看伊吹正式地把袋子放到他面前的姿态，他觉得不是。  
“我有事想跟一未商量。”  
志摩心里咯噔一下：“检查出什么了吗？”  
“不是那个。”伊吹连连摇头，又严肃又紧张：“我想跟你商量下孩子的事。”  
“……你怀孕了？！”  
“没有啦！”本来绷着脸的人被他弄笑了，伊吹哭笑不得地朝他伸出手，志摩握上去：“我的意思是，我想要个孩子，如果一未也想的话……”  
“……怎么突然想起来……”灵光一闪，志摩愕然地看着他：“难道是那天……？”  
“嗯。”知道他和志摩想到了同一件事，伊吹不好意思地挠了挠头：“小孩子，果然很可爱嘛。”  
第一次提到孩子这件事的时候，他俩才完成标记不久，和双方父母一起吃饭的时候，在饭桌上被当成玩笑提了一次，那时候他俩还能没心没肺地回嘴说早得很。  
然后对这个话题的再一次深入是源于志摩在执行公务中受了重伤，和久住事件带来的后果类似，他俩的心理阴影死灰复燃。一起去见了心理咨询师后，医生建议他们可以建立一个遗愿清单，意旨在于多思考未来将会携手做的事情，而不是拘泥于过去的痛楚不放。  
所以他们回家以后头挨着头在餐桌前写单子，等到把出国旅游啊去蹦极啊一些常见事项写完以后，伊吹贴着他耳朵说是不是该把要个孩子这事儿也写上去。本身就是都喜欢孩子的两个人，生活水平也比最开始的时候有了很大的提升，没有不写上去的理由吧？志摩写下第一笔，然后笔就被伊吹抢走，歪歪扭扭地把字补齐了。  
接下来，就是让伊吹下定决心的这一次。有个小女孩从校门口被人绑架，他们争分夺秒把孩子解救出来。在伊吹将孩子搂在怀里的一瞬，和志摩对上眼睛，对方亮晶晶的眼睛里发着光，他就这样被其中深藏的渴望所击中。晚上的时候伊吹也比平时更黏人，志摩保持清醒给自己和他各打了一针抑制剂，避免提前诱发俩人发情期和易感期，然后全心全意地投入进去。  
他还以为第二天伊吹就会跟他聊孩子的事了，没想到这家伙在事件以后等了两个月，现在在这儿等着他呢。伊吹的发情期是很固定的三个月一次，还是志摩逼他戒了强剂量的抑制剂后悉心调养的成果。上个月的发情期刚结束没多久，刚好给他们腾出时间来备孕。  
“你算得倒是非常精准啊。”志摩现在也知道纸袋子是什么了，叶酸。  
“你少阴阳怪气的。”伊吹绕过桌子一屁股挤进他怀里，狡黠一笑：“别以为我不知道你惦记很久了。小志摩就是太谨慎，你早一点主动出击，也不用我先斩后奏啦。”  
志摩摸摸鼻子：“……要你管。”

伊吹打来电话的时候，志摩正在超市里补充储备：“蓝？怎么了，已经开始了吗？”  
“没有没有，但是快了呢。”伊吹的说话声在手机里听起来很飘忽，他还能从背景里听到布料摩擦的声音，伊吹有点不好意思地问他：“小志摩，你能不能帮我买一小桶蜜瓜冰激凌和腌黄瓜啊？”  
志摩嘴上先应下来，然后稍一琢磨，这不是传说中孕期渴望的经典组合吗：“好，但是你知道每个人的口味喜好都是不一样的吧？”  
“当然了，又把我当笨蛋……”声音模糊了起来，志摩猜他应该是已经钻进毯子里：“但是我就是想提前试试……”  
“知道了。”可爱，嘟嘟囔囔的样子像小奶狗的哼唧，志摩飞速把面前的新鲜蔬菜扔进筐里，脚下径直向冷柜走去：“我马上就回家了，再坚持一下？”  
“知道啦……小志摩快一点哦，我想给小志摩看我搭的巢～”  
“嗯，家里见。”周围人不多，志摩背过身去轻轻亲吻了下话筒，那边一愣，随后是闷闷的笑声。  
伊吹一边黏黏糊糊地说他肉麻，一边回以他一个响亮的啾。  
家门一打开，伊吹的信息素就扑了他一鼻子：“我回来了。”  
屋里没人回应他，不过志摩也不惊讶，他冷静地把买来的东西全都放进冰箱装好，起身时看到了可回收垃圾桶里有一瓶已经吃完了的叶酸药瓶。虽然两个人在想要孩子上达成了一致，但是其实不管是志摩还是伊吹心里都不能算太有底。  
如果是个女孩子的话，肯定是像伊吹比较可爱吧，志摩想着，但是如果问伊吹的话，一定会得到相反的回答。  
轻手轻脚地推开卧室门，平时收拾整齐的床铺上堆着小山般高的衣物，山顶上压着他们平时放在客厅沙发上的毛毯。  
是个好看的巢呢，志摩不由得笑了，难怪对方叫他回家来看。以前伊吹搭巢总是马马虎虎，随便从待洗的衣服里抓几件志摩的衣服就算是成了。这次不光架起来一个空间，最上面还多了点缀。  
志摩一边脱衣服一边走到床边，敲敲床垫，嘴里还模仿敲门地咚咚声：“请问，小蓝在家吗？”  
小山里窸窸窣窣，过一会衣物被扒拉出一个口，露出伊吹潮红的脸：“太慢了！”  
“啊，那还真是抱歉了。”志摩把脸凑过去，伊吹就自动贴上来：“不热吗？”  
“热……所以小志摩凉凉的好舒服……”  
“出来透透气？”  
“可是巢……”  
“是很漂亮的巢呢。”志摩亲吻他：“下次也给宝宝搭一个这样的吧。”  
“嗯……”伊吹这才点头，由着志摩把衣物一件件扫到地上，把他从巢里面剥出来：“说好了。”

伊吹的身体已经准备好了，志摩刚刚帮他脱下最后一层布料，湿滑泥泞的穴口就迫不及待地涌出爱液，在布料被脱下的时候拉出一条银丝。  
要是平时伊吹可能还会害羞一下，但是现在他被发情期烧得高热的大脑无暇顾及，双腿刚一得到解放后就大方地张开，臀部稍稍抬起能够给志摩提供更方便的通路。  
他的信息素比起志摩进家门时更加浓郁，浑身上下都散发出请来让我受孕的气息，是他平时对抗已久现在又拿出来精心利用的本能在发挥作用。如果不是深思熟虑后吃了半片抑制剂，志摩想自己现在应该也进入易感期了吧，本能真是可怕的东西。  
脑子里想是想，但是身体已经有意无意地行动了起来。志摩托着伊吹的后腰，另一只手扶着自己的阴茎，只是刚刚对上，伊吹就发出了一声甜腻的呻吟，同时穴口也剧烈地收缩起来。  
根本不需要额外的准备工作，只是把头部放进去，里面的穴肉就欢快地迎接了他，蠕动着邀请他往更深的地方去。  
伊吹的腰随着他的进入已经弓成了一座桥，这倒是方便了志摩瞄准他的前列腺，没想到只是刚刚蹭上、甚至还没有用力，对方便尖叫着射了出来。  
志摩被他咬的也嘶了一声，随后便感觉到又是一股爱液从伊吹身体里流出，只是明显比之前慢慢分泌的肠液来势更汹也更热。  
他了然地伸手去摸伊吹的小腹，刚射精完的人被他这么一碰马眼处又流出一股清液，小腹上的肌肉一跳一跳，大概也证实了志摩的猜想：“已经打开了吗？”  
高潮过一次的伊吹缓了缓力气，和志摩的手交叠：“嗯……已经……”  
生殖腔已经打开了，志摩往前挺腰，性器的头部触及到了一块软肉。伊吹浑身发抖，在之前的发情期里他们都小心的避孕，志摩虽然知道那个地方最敏感，但是从来没有故意玩弄过它。  
志摩看了眼他的表情：“现在后悔还来得及。”  
伊吹的眼睛里一瞬间恢复了一些清明，志摩的手指被他用力地攥住：“一未不后悔，我就不后悔。但是就算一未后悔了，我也绝不会后悔。”  
“正如我意。”火在他心里熊熊燃烧，志摩发了狠劲儿地往里一捅，整个头部没入伊吹的生殖腔内。  
那里面是意想不到的紧致，像是为志摩量身定制的空间，是他阴茎头部的套子，完美地困住了他，让他一辈子都不想离开。  
等志摩回过神来，他已经在大开大合的抽送，尽管每一次伊吹的身体都费尽心机地挽留他，但他每一次都还是退到最后，然后再一口气更深地插进去。  
伊吹喊他的名字已经喊得声音嘶哑，腰随着他的节奏摆动，竭尽全力配合他，不过最后还是在志摩凶猛地攻击下失去了力气，哭泣里快感和痛苦各占一半，语无伦次地央求志摩快点射给自己。  
在快要射精的时候，志摩抓着他的腰，在伊吹迷茫的眼神里全数抽出。然后他伴着对方哀求声，强硬地把人翻过去，让他把臀部抬起后才长驱直入，射在了他生殖腔里。

“不能塌。”志摩射完第一波，结牢牢卡在穴口，他单手横过去提起伊吹的胯。动作再轻也难免用力，手臂压在被射满的生殖腔上，和卡在里面的龟头同时施力，刺激得伊吹尖叫一声，阴茎又流出几滴清液。  
志摩知道他现在敏感到受罪，但是还是咬咬牙把人摆好，上身贴着床趴着、腰也塌下去、腿跪着，只有臀部高高翘起。  
伊吹彻底没有力气，全靠志摩手臂撑着，就导致敏感点被一松一紧地挤压了半天，快感超载他整个人都麻了，不清醒的大脑还以为志摩是在故意折磨他，大着舌头求饶：“不行……不……一未……求……”  
“蓝，再忍一下。”志摩四下巡视，抓来两个稍微结实一点的抱枕，帮他垫在身下，转而扶着臀部两边，一抓一手饱满的肉：“这个姿势容易受孕，蓝也知道的，对不对？”  
伊吹转不过弯：“受……孕……？”  
“宝宝，蓝不是想要宝宝吗？这样宝宝才能来哦。”和沉浸在高潮中的伊吹说话，他总有种是在哄骗小孩子的罪恶感，但是这又是伊吹自己提出的要求，志摩总得帮他做好才行。  
“宝宝……要，一未的宝宝……”敏锐地捕捉到关键词，伊吹扭动起来，明明已经被进入到不能再深的地方，翘起的臀还是试着更加往后：“想要……一未的……”  
志摩倒抽一口气，嵌在他身体里的性器又射出一股滚烫的精液，伊吹抖得像筛糠，但是也没有倒下：“别动啊笨蛋……会受伤的……”  
“一未的……变大了……”志摩还当他是胡言胡语，结果下一秒一股香气就窜入鼻孔，是他自己的信息素。  
被伊吹勾的易感期也要来了，他这才察觉到自己好不容易有些软下去的阴茎又变得坚挺，本来只进了一个头部的生殖腔因为这变化又张开了一些。  
志摩控制不住地再往前挺身，伊吹头顶磕在柔软的床头发出闷声，连茎身的一小部分都被他顶进了生殖腔里。  
他被吸得头皮发麻，那个地方暖和，再微小的动作似乎都能让人听到志摩刚灌进去的精液晃动着拍打在内壁上的水声。  
志摩忍住想要大开大合抽插的暴虐冲动，有些担心地去摸人的头顶，伊吹从刚才开始就没吭声，只有身体随着细微的动作惯性地抽动：“蓝？没事吧？”  
底下发出两声含混不清的哼唧，志摩怕他昏过去再闷到自己，把他散乱的头发拨开去摸他的脸。  
伊吹倒是没昏过去，不过眼神已经彻底涣散，单纯凭着本能在蹭志摩的手，诱人的味道更加浓烈地从身体散发出来，勾得志摩也心痒，主动释放出自己的信息素把伊吹整个罩住。  
伊吹体内的那个地方好像有魔力，志摩理智地知道已经不可能再往里进了，本应该是严丝合缝封住的结，竟然在刚才往前挺的那下里艰难地往前挪了几分。可是他头脑里有一部分受到了蛊惑，就一点点，就再一点点，想要把自己的精液注入到更内部的地方，把浓重的气味留在里面，直到发情期结束都没法洗掉。  
不光是这次发情期，还有以后的每一次发情期。  
就算是在不以怀孕为目的的时候做爱，不管清理时伊吹的手指再怎么深入，志摩的精液都会永远留在那里，永远和他结合，让所有与他擦身而过的人都知道他有一个占有欲极强的Alpha。  
伊吹会怀上他的孩子，带着志摩的和他自己的气味，在生殖腔里孕育他们的孩子。  
想到这里，他去抚摸伊吹的腹部，触手之处一片湿滑，想必全是刚才流出的前液和射出的精液。志摩估计伊吹也不知道自己到底射了几次，Omega的内里在志摩的耕耘下一直处于连绵不断的高潮中，要说他没有点儿故意想叫伊吹彻底丧失理智的意思，他自己也不能信。  
隔着肚皮志摩都能找到生殖腔的位置，那个本来狭小的器官因为承载了过多的液体，在伊吹小腹上顶出了一道弧线。如果他们运气好，这道弧线会在接下来的几个月内变得圆润丰满，虽然遗憾有一段时间见不到伊吹的腹肌，但是想到能和他一起见证小生命的诞生，所有的一切都是值得的。

他俩特地等的久了一些，等了小三个礼拜。  
伊吹拿着那个小东西从厕所跑出来，献宝似地举起来给志摩看。  
志摩默默盯了一会儿，面无表情转身从抽屉里掏出一个塑料袋子，把里面的东西倒在桌上铺开。  
是一打各种品牌的验孕棒。  
伊吹无语：“……小志摩，你脑袋没事的吧？你是想让我测多少次啊……现在就当傻爸爸的话，可是还有点早哦……”  
“要你管……”


End file.
